


Hey Soul Sister

by QuinLova



Series: Hope's Peak Community College [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Why do I write fluff one-shots instead of my longfics?, ahhhhh, overdose of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Sonia runs into a problem, Nagito has a solution.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Hope's Peak Community College [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826236
Kudos: 14





	Hey Soul Sister

59.98

An F

Nagito slammed his head down on his lecture desk, chuckling to himself. Of course, first his bad luck would apply, and then give it a few minutes to hours, and the good luck would come roaring in, and destroy whatever the bad luck caused. Looking up at the window, Nagito saw it was pouring.

Of course.

…

Sonia had finished up her classes for the day, and was waiting in the college lobby, waiting for her ride back to her house.

“Hey, Sonia!”

Sonia turned her head, taking a quick gaze at Nagito’s green coat.

“Nagito, hey!” The reply prompted Nagito to suddenly take a step back, a shocked expression on his face.

“Wow, Sonia, you actually remember my name?”

“Of course, why would I forget my friend's name?”

Silence spread throughout the lobby, as both friends stared at the rain coming down against the door.

“Hmm, it appears my escort has not yet arrived, how unfortunate.”

“I can walk you home if you want.” Nagito offered, opening his bag to reveal an umbrella.

“Which one of our houses is closer?”

“M-mine, but don’t feel like you have to stop by trash like me’s house.”

Nagito felt a sudden slap on his face.  
“Nagito! You are not trash! You are my friend!”

“Oh jeez, didn’t know you felt like that…”

Nagito heard Sonia breathe in heavily.

“I am sorry for slapping you, but I order that you bring me to your house.”

“Of course, Sonia.”

And thus, they set out, with Nagito making sure that Sonia was under the umbrella the whole time. Halfway through, Nagito felt a forcible tug on the umbrella.

“Sonia, what is it?”

“Look!”

Nagito folded his umbrella, revealing a shining sun beaming down on the rain puddles.

“Wow!”

Turning his head around, Nagito saw as Sonia started jumping on the puddles.

“Woah, are you sure you wanna do that Sonia?”

“I never was able to jump in the puddles back in Novoselic.”

“Shit, then by all means…” Nagito threw his umbrella to the ground and started jumping with Sonia.

…

Nagito and Sonia had since arrived at Nagito's apartment, and Sonia told her escort that they would not have to pick her up, as Nagito would drive her home the next morning.

Nagito went over and unlocked his door, revealing his apartment to Sonia.

“It ain’t much, but to me, it’s home,” Nagito pointed at the non carpeted beige floors of the kitchen. “There isn’t much in the fridge, I was thinking we could order some Jimmy John’s later, that’s the living room, that’s the 1st bedroom, and that’s the 2nd bedroom, any questions?”

“Why does your 2nd room have all this technology set up?”

“Oh yeah, I livestream video games about three times a week, it typically makes up about 50% of my monthly income.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!”

“Tonight ain’t a stream night though, tonight, it’s just you and me.”

“Perfect!”

…

Eventually, Nagito and Sonia did get Jimmy John’s, and were now laying on Nagito’s couch, watching True Crime on Youtube, as per Sonia’s request.

“My goodness, Genocide Jack is so interesting, isn’t he?” Sonia cooed, taking a bit of the blanket away from Nagito.

“I have to agree on that one, say, how tired are you Sonia?”

“I have to admit, I am slightly tired.”

“I am pretty tired as well…”

…

“Nagito, I don’t want to move from this couch.”

“To be honest, me neither.”

…

“I suppose it’s a good thing I got the 6 piece couch then, huh?”

Sonia slept in the middle, allowing her to stretch out, while Nagito had to sleep on the side, being scrunched up.

“...Nagito?”

“Yeah, Sonia?”

“... I should come to your house more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why do I have that good feeling inside ahhhhhhh


End file.
